


The Jersey

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Community: fridaynight100, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-17
Updated: 2007-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Son, you come into my house, you obey my rules!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jersey

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

"Son, you come into my house, you obey my rules!"

"Daddy!"

"Julie, honey, this is important. Your date is wearing a Bart Starr jersey."

Matt crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "Starr was a great quarterback, Coach."

Eric shook his head in disappointment. "Saracen, you cannot be wearing the green and gold here on a Sunday."

"With all due respect, sir, it's not about the team, it's about the player."

"Not on a Sunday in Texas. Show a little loyalty to your home team."

"I am loyal!"

"Not in that jersey you aren't. Traitor."

"Hall of famer!"

"Packer!"

"Mom!"


End file.
